Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi is a Subtheme of Star Wars released in 2017 to coincide with the release of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi in cinemas, a part of the Sequel Trilogy of Star Wars movies. It takes place following Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Due to the detail required to fully describe the plot of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, please scroll past the set list for the full description however please be aware that it will contain spoilers for the movie. Sets Buildable Figures Minifigures Description Following their successful operation to destroy Starkiller Base, Resistance fighters evacuate their main base as a First Order fleet reaches them. General Leia Organa, now widowed by the murder of Han Solo at the hands of their own son Ben, alias Kylo Ren, leads the charge. Together with his droid BB-8, Poe Dameron confronts the First Order vessels in his X-Wing, taunting General Hux. The First Order brings in a Dreadnought to destroy the Resistance base but not before the last Resistance personnel evacuate. After taking out the Dreadnought's point-defense cannons at close range, Dameron leads a counter-attack with a squad of Resistance bombers to destroy the Dreadnought, disobeying orders from General Organa to retreat, and suffers severe losses, including the entire Cobalt Squadron. The Resistance vessels escape by jumping to lightspeed. Supreme Leader Snoke confronts Hux via hologram transmission for his failure to block the evacuation and the loss of a Dreadnought, but Hux insists the Resistance cannot escape for long. Aboard the Resistance flagship, the Raddus, Finn, comatose after losing a fight with Ren on Starkiller Base, awakens and immediately starts looking for his friend, Rey. Poe welcomes Finn back upon his return, telling him Rey has already left. In the ship's command center, Leia angrily reprimands and demotes Poe to Captain for disobeying orders and leading Cobalt Squadron to their deaths. When the fleet drops out of hyperspace, a First Order fleet led by Snoke's personal command ship, the Mega-''class Star Destroyer ''Supremacy, quickly catches up, having found them using a hyperspace tracker. A long pursuit begins, with the Resistance relying on their spaceships' mobility and shields to stay out of effective weapons range while their fuel supplies dwindle. Aboard the Supremacy, Snoke commends Hux for his plan and sends him to the bridge to oversee the pursuit of the Resistance. After Hux leaves, Snoke recalls seeing in Ren the potential to become a new Darth Vader, but now doubts his apprentice's resolve to fully embrace the dark side of the Force. He orders Ren to remove his helmet, and upon seeing his scarred face - the result of his loss to Rey on Starkiller Base - he states that Ren has too much of Han's heart in him. Ren protests, claiming he embraced the dark side by killing Han, but Snoke furiously retorts that Ren instead psychologically weakened himself in committing the murder, causing him to be defeated by Rey, a junk scavenger who had previously never even wielded a lightsaber before. Ren reacts angrily to the insult, but Snoke repulses him with Force lightning and dismisses him as just "a child in a mask". Enraged, Ren destroys his helmet by violently smashing it to pieces against the walls of an elevator, before setting out in his personal TIE silencer to attack the Resistance fleet. Leia gives Poe permission to counterattack, but Ren flies inside the Raddus's hanger bay to destroy most of the Resistance's fighter complement within, including Poe's X-Wing. Lining up for a bombing run on the Raddus's bridge, Ren hesitates to fire after sensing his mother's presence onboard. However, his TIE fighter escorts take the shot, destroying the bridge killing most of the Resistance's high command, including Admiral Ackbar. Ren then retreats back to the Supremacy. Leia survives exposure to space through use of the Force, but is rendered comatose from the ordeal, leaving Vice Admiral Holdo in command. Poe gets off to a rough start with Holdo, who reminds Poe of his demotion and dismisses him as a "hot-head" pilot whose recklessness she deems a liability. Finn, fearing for Rey's safety if she eventually returns to the fleet, decides to go looking for her and heads for the escape pod bay. There, he finds a young Resistance mechanic, Rose Tico, mourning her older sister Paige Tico, who perished during the bombing run Poe led over D'Qar. Rose mistakes Finn for a deserter, and before he can explain himself, she stuns him. Finn manages to gain her trust by convincing her that he can help take out the First Order's hyperspace tracker. They contact Maz Kanata, who tells them to seek out the Master Codebreaker on Canto Bight. Disapproving of Holdo's leadership, Poe agrees to cover for Finn, Rose, and BB-8 while they seek out the Master Codebreaker, to the dismay of C-3PO. Having arrived on the water world of Ahch-To with the Wookiee Chewbacca and astromech droid R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon, the Force-sensitive Rey meets Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Luke refuses to initiate her in the ways of the Force because of his past failure when teaching Ren, even after learning of Han's murder. Unbeknownst to Luke, Rey and Ren begin communicating with each other through involuntary shared visions. Prodded by R2-D2, Luke eventually agrees to teach Rey, showing her the ancient texts within the first Jedi Temple and telling her to reject her simplistic view of the Force as cleanly defined between the light and the dark side. He is, however, deeply perturbed by her lack of caution when approaching the dark side. Rey and Ren continue to experience shared visions and Rey excoriates him for murdering Han Solo, while Ren mocks her need to find replacement parental figures, first in Han and now Luke. Continuing his attempt to train her, Luke lectures Rey on the failures of the Jedi Order and Rey realizes that Luke has shut himself off from the Force. Rey travels to a cavern beneath the island where the dark side is powerful and experiences a vision while touching a reflective rock wall, asking to see her parents but seeing only her own reflection. She resolves to abandon her Jedi training and leave Ahch-To. Luke revisits the cliffside outcrop where he first began training Rey and attempts to re-open his connection to the Force, succeeding when he makes mental contact with an unconscious Leia. In another shared vision, Ren claims to Rey that Luke grew afraid of Ren's growing power and tried to murder him while he was asleep and defenseless. They are soon discovered by Luke, by now reconnected to the Force. Luke angrily destroys Rey's hut with the Force and demands that she leave Ahch-To immediately, but Rey attacks him in her rage. Luke fends off Rey's attacks and disarms her, but submits when she threatens him with his own lightsaber. He confesses that he contemplated killing a sleeping Ben Solo upon discovering his corruption by Snoke but instantly relented. Ben, however awoke to see Luke standing over him with an ignited lightsaber and immediately counter-attacked, destroying Luke's new Jedi Temple and disappearing to become Kylo Ren. Unable to convince Luke to join the Resistance, Rey leaves Ahch-To without him to confront Ren, hoping to turn him to the light side, succeeding where Luke failed. Luke attempts to destroy the ancient Jedi texts but is interrupted by the ghost of Yoda. As Luke hesitates at the task, Yoda himself summons a thunderbolt to destroy the library, then tells Luke that the most important lessons that masters can give are their failures. Finn, Rose, and BB-8 travel aboard a Resistance transport pod to the city of Canto Bight on the planet Cantonicain the Corporate Sector. Canto Bight is the haunt of wealthy war profiteers who sell weapons to both the First Order and the Resistance. The three Resistance operatives park their transport on a public peace, antagonizing the Abednedo businessman Slowen Lo, who alerts the Canto Bight Police Department. While Finn is mesmerized by the wealth and opulence of Canto Bight, Rose tells him that the city is built on exploitation. While watching a fathier race at the Canto Bight racetrack, the two witness a child racer being beaten by an overseer. Finn, Rose, and BB-8 then make their way inside the Canto Casino where they try to make contact with the Master Codebreaker, who is dancing with "Lovey". However, the three are promptly arrested by Canto Bight police officers for their traffic violation. At the Canto Bight police headquarters, Finn and Rose encounter the slicer DJ, who offers to help them disable the First Order's hyperspace tracker in return for freedom. With the help of BB-8, the Resistance operatives and DJ escape the police headquarters. Pursued by the police, they head to the fathier stables where Rose manages to convince the stable children to help them escape, leaving one of them, Temiri Blagg, a Resistance ring. Temiri releases the fathiers, creating a stampede that allows Finn and Rose to escape through the streets of Canto Bight. Riding on a fathier, the two flee to the outskirts of the city where they are picked up by DJ and BB-8, who have stolen the luxury yacht Libertine. While traveling through hyperspace, the three discuss their plan to infiltrate the Supremacy and disable the hyperspace tracker. DJ agrees to help in return for receiving Rose's goldpendant as upfront payment for his services. Finn, knowing how much the pendant means to her, orders DJ to return it, to which the criminal tells him his philiosophy: "don't join". Proceeding with their plan, Finn, Rose, DJ, and BB-8 infiltrate the massive Supremacy. They steal First Order officer uniforms from an automated launderette and make their way to a hyperspace tracker. BB-8 is disguised as a trash compactor. However, the intruders are spotted by the First Order astromech droid BB-9E. Inside the hyperspace tracker chamber, Finn, Rose, and DJ are apprehended by First Order stormtroopers led by Captain Phasma, who gloatingly welcomes Finn home. BB-8, still disguised, is able to evade capture. Vice Admiral Holdo reveals her plan to discreetly evacuate the remaining Resistance members using a fleet of U-55 orbital loadlifters. Believing her actions to be cowardly and risky, Poe instigates a mutiny, apprehending Holdo and her command staff. Poe seals himself in the ship's command bridge and tries to restart the Raddus. However, Holdo snatches a blaster and frees herself. Meanwhile, having recovered, Leia breaches the command bridge and stuns Poe, ending his mutiny and allowing the evacuation to begin. Leia later tells Poe that she approved of Holdo's evacuation plan, which is to retreat to an old Rebel Alliance base on nearby Crait. Meanwhile, Rey delivers herself to the Supremacy in order to meet Ren, but she is immediately placed in binder cuffs and he takes her to Snoke. In Snoke's throne room, Rey tries to turn Ren to the side of the Resistance. Snoke reveals that he was responsible for the mental connection between her and Ren as part of a plan to find and destroy Luke. Snoke commands Ren to execute Rey, but Ren instead kills Snoke with Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Rey and Ren cooperate to win a furious melee against Snoke's guards. In the aftermath, Ren compels Rey to admit what she has known all along: that her parents were insignificant junkers who sold her as a child for drinking money, and that they are dead and buried in the wastes of Jakku. Ren invites Rey to rule the galaxy with him, but Rey refuses and asks him to join the Resistance. Using the Force, they struggle for possession of Anakin's lightsaber until it breaks into two pieces, causing a large explosion. Rey later regains consciousness off-screen and escapes on Snoke's escape craft. In the Supremacy's hangar bay, Finn and Rose are brought out for a public execution in the presence of General Hux, Captain Phasma, and many First Order officers, soldiers, and pilots. Finn and Rose learn that DJ has sold them out for his own freedom. DJ also reveals the Resistance's evacuation plan to the First Order. Finn remonstrates with DJ but the criminal is indifferent to their struggle. Believing Finn and Rose to be a waste of blaster bolts, Phasma orders First Order Executioners to behead them with laser axes. Acting on DJ's information, the Supremacy bombards the Resistance's U-55 orbital loadlifters, destroying several ships and inflicting heavy losses on the Resistance. However, Holdo sacrifices herself to ram the Raddus into the Supremacy ''at lightspeed, cleaving it in two and destroying much of its escort fleet instantly. The resulting explosion sets the ''Supremacy's cargo hold aflame and interrupts Finn and Rose's execution. Amidst the chaos, Finn and Rose are cornered by Phasma and several First Order stormtroopers, but BB-8 commandeers a docked AT-ST walker and intervenes. Finn duels Phasma and bests her, after which she falls into a fiery chasm when the floor beneath her gives way. Finn, Rose, and BB-8 then flee the Supremacy. In Snoke's chamber, Hux surveys the corpses of Snoke and his guards in disbelief. He sees the unconscious Ren and prepares to shoot him, but is forced to relent when Ren awakes. Learning of Rey's escape, Ren frames her for Snoke's death and orders Hux to prepare for a ground assault on Crait. This causes Hux to explode in fury at his rival's presumptuousness, but Ren angrily Force chokes him into submission, declaring himself the new Supreme Leader. On Crait, the surviving Resistance fighters regroup at the abandoned rebel base, which was once a mine. Pursued by TIE fighters, Finn, Rose, and BB-8 crash-land their stolen shuttle inside the base. A brief reunion ensues with Poe hugging BB-8. Rose leads the search for weapons and finds several old ski speeders. When the First Order landing forces arrive, Poe, Finn, and Rose lead a charge with old ski speeders to destroy the First Order assault force's massive Superlaser siege cannon, but take concentrated fire from the First Order's AT-M6 walkers and TIE fighters, suffering heavy losses. Rey and Chewbacca arrive in the Falcon and draw the TIE fighters away, while Rose prevents Finn from sacrificing himself to destroy the battering ram cannon, which then blasts a hole in the fortress and leaves Rose injured and unconscious. The Resistance broadcasts a distress signal to their allies in the Outer Rim, but receives no response, and Leia laments that the galaxy has lost hope. However, Luke suddenly arrives to comfort Leia and confronts Ren alone outside the breached door, giving the surviving Resistance fighters time to escape. Ren orders the First Order walkers to unleash a massive volley of turbolaser fire on Luke's position, but Luke emerges from the blast crater completely unscathed. He mocks the First Order's firepower with a brush of his shoulder. Ren confronts his uncle personally in a lightsaber duel on the salt plain outside the base, but Luke repeatedly evades Ren's attacks. Luke apologizes to Ren for failing him, but Ren angrily rejects his apology, declaring the Resistance is dead and the war over, and that with Luke's death shall come the ultimate death of the Jedi. Luke counters by saying that both the Jedi and the Rebellion are born anew in Rey and the Resistance, and invites Ren to strike him down. Ren tries, but is surprised to see Luke is still standing. He pokes his blade through Luke's torso, and to his horror it passes through him as if he were a ghost, revealing that Luke is still physically on Ahch-To and has been stalling for time via a non-corporeal Force projection of himself. Luke says goodbye to his fallen nephew and his projection fades, leaving Ren outraged and alone on the salt plain. The effort to create the projection was too much for Luke, and he collapses from exhaustion. With the last of his strength, he climbs up to the cliff where he trained Rey and stares out towards Ahch-To's binary sunset, similar to the one he saw on Tatooine thirty-four years earlier before he became a Jedi. Luke then dies and his body vanishes as he becomes one with the Force. On Crait, Leia and Rey sense Luke's death. The First Order storms the base, but are too late to prevent the remaining Resistance fighters from escaping aboard the Falcon, albeit not before Ren shares another force bond moment with Rey, who eventually shuts him out, much to his dismay. After leaving Crait, Finn opens a drawer on the Falcon to get a blanket for the gravely injured Rose, revealing briefly to the audience that Rey stole all of the books from the original Jedi library and Yoda did not destroy them after all. After being formally introduced to Poe, Rey laments Luke's death as she looks hopelessly at his broken lightsaber and the group's small numbers. Leia, however, notes that Luke is now at peace and that the Rebellion has all it needs to rise again. Later, on Canto Bight, the stable children regale themselves with a story about Luke's adventures. They are interrupted by the overseer Bargwill Tomder who angrily orders the children to get back to work. Outside, Temiri Blagg, still wearing the Resistance Ring that Rose gave him, summons his broom with the Force and hopefully gazes up to the stars. External Links *Brickset Listing *Buildable Figures BZPower News Category:Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Category:Star Wars subthemes Category:Star Wars Category:Themes introduced in 2017 Category:Subthemes